A New Beginning
by Sunshine Usagi
Summary: A story about Tohru loosing her memory. First story, so please read and review.
1. Chapter 1 Sadness

**A New Beginning**

**By Sunshine Usagi**

**Chapter 1 Sadness **

Tohru Honda was walking home from work thinking to herself about everything that she needed to do the next day, when she heard the squealing of tires. She quickly whipped around only to see a car going out of control and heading straight for her. She tried to dodge it by jumping to her right, but to no avail. The last thing she remembered was someone crawling from the wreckage towards her, calling for help, and then she blacked out.

The Shoma family raced into the hospital and came to a screeching halt in front of the receptionist's desk. "Where is Tohru Honda located?" A calm Yuki asked while Kyo freaked out in the background, yelling at everyone to stay out of their way. The receptionist, with big eyes, replied," She's in room 206… her doctor is in there right now, so if you'd please wait a moment he'll be out to talk to you." She gave them a nervous smile, her eyes shifting back to the fuming Kyo. "Thank you very much" With his answer, Yuki ushered everyone into the waiting room to wait for the doctor.

"That stupid girl….she finally got what was coming to her. Now there is no one in my way…all of the zodiac will come crawling back to me because they have always loved me, not that wretched girl Tohru! Akito crackled evilly and ended in a coughing fit. Hatori sat quietly head slightly bent with his bangs covering his face from Akito's penetrating gaze. I hope Tohru is ok. "Aren't you going to help me to my bed or are you going to sit there and cry over that little b!" Akito scream seemed to echo throughout the room as Hatori sighed and helped him the five feet to his bed. Please be ok. We're all counting on you.

The Shoma's sat waiting patiently except for Kyo, who was pacing the floor. "Calm down, you stupid cat." Yuki ground out, annoyed by Kyo's constant back and forth motion. "Shut up you stupid rat! If you had went to go pick up Tohru instead of going to the damn main house so you could be Akito's damn lapdog, this would have never happened!" Kyo viciously spat out while cartoon cat ears, pointed back in anger, appeared over his head.

"Um…excuse me but are you the Shoma's?" Everyone turned to see a young man dressed in doctors clothing with a clipboard standing in front of them. "About time." Kyo growled. Yuki just pushed him out of the way apologizing for his cousin's behavior. The young doctor just laughed and informed them that he was Tohru's doctor. "How is she, doctor… she is still alive?" Yuki asked touching deeply on everyone's deepest fear. "Oh no she's fine but…" He trailed off and everyone gave him their full and undivided attention.

"She's in a comma right now and there is a chance that when she wakes up, she may have amnesia. It'll be scary for her to wake up not knowing who she is, where she is, and why she has a cast on both her left arm and leg." "Don't worry we'll be taking turns keeping watch over her…no matter how long it takes." Shigure, finally finding his voice, interjected. "That's good because we don't know how long this comma is going to last." Kyo, now that his temper had finally resided, asked," Can we go see her now?" "You sure can, go right ahead." The doctor directed them to the room and they power walked to get to Tohru's room as fast as possible.

Tohru was lying very still, so still it made the Shoma's fear she was dead. With closer inspection they could see her chest rising and falling slowly as she breathed with the help of breathing tubes. "My Flower, my precious Flower." Shigure murmured as he sat down on the edge of the hospital bed. He reached over, softly clasped her hand, and started whispering reassuring things to her even though he knew she couldn't hear him. Yuki stood near the door, both giving Shigure time alone with Tohru and pondering over his new fear, the fear that she would never wake up.

Kyo walked slowly forward wishing that Tohru would just suddenly sit up and tell them it was all just a joke and that she was perfectly fine, but when he reached the bed he knew it wasn't going to happen. Shigure gave a great sigh and stood up. "I'm going to go get some coffee from the cafeteria, anyone want something?" "No." Came the reply from both the cat and rat without removing their eyes from the form on the bed, as if they were afraid that she may disappear. Shigure just sighed again, as if a great weight was suddenly placed on his shoulders, and with a tired look went to get his coffee.

Kyo took hold of Tohru's casted hand while Yuki took hold of her right hand and both just sat there looking at her and studying her face. When Shigure came back he found Yuki and Kyo asleep holding Tohru's hands. He smiled, kissed Tohru on the forehead, and covered both Yuki and Kyo with blankets provided by the hospital. He took one last look at the picture before him, turned, and headed out to the waiting room to sleep.

**End chapter**


	2. Chapter 2 Who Am I

**A New Beginning**

**By Sunshine Usagi**

**Chapter 2 Who am I? **

Two weeks had come and gone without any change. Tohru's friends and family had stopped by bringing flowers and gifts for her. Tohru's two best friends, Uo-chan and Hana-chan, have come by every day to check on her status, makes sure she always has clean clothes, and that she is always clean and presentable. Hana-chan does Tohru's hair up in her usual pigtail braids while Uo-chan shoos everyone out so they can give Tohru a bath and change her clothes, then everyone took turns watching her during the day and during the night. This had been the normal pattern for the past couple weeks.

Until one day, while Hana-chan was braiding her head, Tohru moved. Uo-chan saw this and called everyone over to the bed. Shigure softly asked his flower to move again if she heard him and she moved again only this time she opened her eyes. She blinked over and over again, trying to focus in the bright light. Yuki quickly went for the doctor while everyone else crowded in as close as they could to the bed, anxious looks on all of their faces. Tohru opened her mouth to speak but she couldn't make any sound. Understanding that Tohru's throat must be dry Hana- chan helped her up and pressed a glass of water to her lips. Tohru drank greedily until she had finished the glass. Then she tried to speak again. Her voice was a little rusty from non-use but they could all understand what she was saying.

"Where am I?...Who are you? And, I guess, the most important question would be: Who am I?"

Momiji ran and hopped excitedly up to the door of the main house. He rang the doorbell and asked for Hatori, urging the butler to hurry. Hatori came to the door with a very haggard look about him. It looked as though he hadn't slept in days. "Hari, Hari guess what?" and before Hatori could answer Momiji quickly blurted out the answer.

"She's awake, Tohru's awake!" Hatori had to take a moment to let this soak into his exhausted brain before he realized what Momiji said. "Are you sure Momiji? Or is this just something that you made up to cheer me up?" Hatori asked sternly. "Whaaaa!" Momiji wailed. "Hari doesn't believe me!" "Shhhh Momiji, I believe you, but we need to keep it down so we don't wake Akito." "OK." Momiji nodded his head in compliance. "Now, Momiji, where did you hear about Tohru waking up?" "Well I went to go visit Tohru when Yuki came out of her room grinning. When he saw me he told me the news. So after I visited with Tohru for a while, I came running here to tell you the great news!" Hatori pondered over this and finding that it had to be true (Yuki never lies) he decided to ask how Tohru was doing. "Oh she's doing great except for the fact she has a broken arm and leg and something else that starts with an a… but I don't remember what it's called."

This caught Hatori's attention, so he asked Momiji to explain the symptoms. "Well she can't remember anything at all, not even me." Momiji looked sad for a minute then quickly cheered up again. "That just means I get to become her friend all over again." Momiji giggled then waved goodbye to Hatori as he raced back down the driveway. Amnesia, I hope it's not too serious and her memory will come back soon. With that thought Hatori went back inside to do some paperwork.

"So that stupid girl woke up… she should have just died and done us all a favor." Akito sneered from the darkness with his eyes closed. "If she doesn't leave I'll just have to make her." Akito opened his eyes and smiled at the thought. His eyes and teeth seemed to glow within the darkness.

Shigure helped Tohru from the car and was helping her to her wheelchair as Yuki and Kyo grabbed her things from the trunk. Welcome Home Tohru! A banner said across the front of the house. Wow look at this place… Tohru's thought was cut off as a searing pain cut across her head. She would have fallen if she wasn't being held up by Shigure. "Whoa there, Flower, Don't strain yourself too much!" Shigure quickly swept her up into his arms and carried her the rest of the way to the wheelchair. Once he sat her down he asked if she was ok. "I'm ok sir, just a little tired and overwhelmed." "I guess you would be, oh and Tohru?" "Hm?" "Please call me by my name, Shigure." "Ok." With that he wheeled her into the house where everyone was waiting.

**End Chapter**


	3. Chapter 3 Roses

**A New Beginning**

**By Sunshine Usagi**

**Chapter 3 Roses**

"Big sister!" An excited Kisa squealed pulling Hiro behind her. "May I help you?" A very confused Tohru asked. The three of them turned ghost form as Kisa and Hiro looked at Tohru's confused face with wide eyes. "It's me, Kisa and here's Hiro…don't you remember us?" Kisa looked so crestfallen that Tohru knew she needed to make it up to her somehow. "Ok Kisa, how about we go pick some flowers together?" "Yay, I'm going to go pick flowers with my big sis even though she doesn't really remember me!" Kisa's new smile lit up the small kitchen that they were standing in. "I guess I have no choice but to come along." Hiro grumbled in the corner. "Don't worry Hiro; we'll have lots of fun together!" Kisa giggled and they were off, everyone holding hands.

Yuki heard Tohru, Kisa, and Hiro leave and sighed to himself. Maybe this will do some good for her since nothing else seems to be working. He sighed once more, grabbed his gardening gloves, and headed to his secret base to gather some strawberries, Tohru's favorite.

Kyo sat on the roof pondering ways to jolt Tohru's memory. To bad she didn't just forget about that damn Yuki and save the rest of us some worry! Just then he heard the door shut and caught the sound of feminine laughter and chattering. He quickly looked over the edge to see Tohru and her usual tagalongs heading towards the front gate. I better follow her to make sure nothing happens to her. With that he was off the roof and tailing her.

"Lalalalalalalala…hey where is everyone?" Shigure scratched his head and shrugged. "Oh well I guess I'll get to work on my new novel." He turned back around and just as he was going back into his study the door opened. "Yuki your wonderful brother is here to see you!" Rang out a singsong voice. Oh great it's Ayame… so much for working on my new book. Shigure turned around, a big smile plastered crookedly on his face. "How good to see you my dear Ayame!" "Oh Shigure, my friend, where is my dear brother?" "…Well you see…"

"Hatori where do you think you're going?" Akito purred. "I was just going to give Yuki his annual checkup." Hatori answered calmly despite the racing of his heart from the surprise he received when Akito snuck up on him. "Ohhh really… then I guess you won't mind if I tag along, would you now Hatori?" An evil glint entered his eyes as he tightened his hands into fists, ready to strike at the wrong answer. Hatori knew better than that as he inclined his head for Akito to come along. Once Hatori's back was turned, Akito smiled evilly. It's going to be easier than I thought to ruin that ugly girl's life since no one will stand in my way. He soon followed Hatori to the car.

Yuki wiped the sweat from his brow, very pleased with his findings. The strawberries were ripe and he gathered a couple bowls full, enough to make some delicious pastries and treats. He gathered all of his things together and headed back to the house, humming.

The first thing he saw, coming into the front yard was Shigure talking to a woman with long silver hair. That's when he realized it was HIM.

Unfortunately he didn't sneak away fast enough when he heard the one thing that could freeze his blood. "Yuki, your darling brother is here! Come say hello to your precious brother that you so love!" A feminish laugh escaped from Ayame's body. Shigure and Yuki both sweat dropped. I need to get out of here quick!

Yuki quickly back peddled out of the front yard, unfortunately Ayame followed. "Where are you going my dear brother? Are you luring me away to speak of your brotherly love to me in private? HAHAHA I can't wait to tell Hatori about this!" He quickened his pace to catch up with the now running Yuki.

"Look at these ones, big sis!" An excited Kisa held some marigolds up for Tohru's inspection. "Those are very pretty Kisa." She smiled warmly at the young girl and added the flowers to their basket. "I think I'm going to look over there for some more flowers." Tohru headed further down the path when she was surprised by Kyo stepping right in front of her.

"Oh My! You scared me…um…uh…" "It's Kyo, Tohru…I wish you would get your memory back soon." "I'm sorry." Tohru let her head hang in sadness. "Hey! Don't do that! I mean it's ok for you to… lets go get your stupid flowers." Kyo grabbed Tohru's hand and started pulling her towards the flowers causing Tohru to smile. Along the way Tohru spotted some roses by the path. She drew to a stop causing Kyo to turn around in time to see the first tear start to fall. "What's wrong Tohru?" He became nervous about this sudden change in her emotions. "I don't know. I saw these roses and the next thing I knew I started crying."

Suddenly she dropped to her knees, clutching her head as the tearing pain entered her head. She saw flashes of a woman with roses. A word kept crossing her mind. Mom. More tears fell as she remembered that small piece of her memory. She remembered everything about her mother…even her nickname: The Red Butterfly. The pain resided and she found herself being pulled back up into a standing position. "What happened? Are you ok?" Tohru looked up into his eyes and simply told him that she remembers her mother.

A new spark of hope flared up into Kyo's eyes as he grabbed her hand again. "Come on we need to hurry back to the house to inform everyone about this." Once they got back to where Kisa and Hiro were, Kyo informed them of the recent development. In their excitement (Everyone's except Hiro, who couldn't care less or so he says) to get home the basket of flowers was left forgotten on the grass with the wind slightly tugging on the petals.

**End Chapter**


	4. Chapter 4 What Cute Animals

**A New Beginning**

**By Sunshine Usagi**

**Chapter 4 What Cute Animals**

By the time everyone got home Hatori and Akito had arrived. Shocked by the news that Tohru was starting to remember things, Akito decided it was time to put his plans into motion. The entire time he was there he was very friendly towards Tohru, listening to her every word and offering to help her with the trays of tea and treats. All of the Shoma's were confused at Akito's behavior. He just smiled and kept paying all of his attention to Tohru, no matter how much it was killing him. He wanted to rip out her hair and scratch up her face, while beating her viciously. These thoughts were the only thing that kept him sane through the entire visit.

Finally Hatori decided it was time for them to go. He said his goodbyes and tried to usher Akito out the door but Akito just slipped right by him and up to Tohru. "It was a pleasure meeting you Miss Honda." He poured on the honey and kissed her hand, knowing full well it would take forever getting her nasty germs off him. Tohru blushed. "Thank you sir." "Please call me Akito." "Ok, it was a pleasure meeting you too Akito." For some reason his touch made her skin crawl and his name and voice made her want to flinch. Once Hatori and Akito were gone, Tohru cleaned up all of the dishes, said goodnight, and went to bed. She suffered from nightmares of Akito that night.

Kyo silently crept into Tohru's room to make sure she was ok. He hadn't been able to sleep and the constant noises she made weren't helping either. As he crept closer he could see that she was having a nightmare. Her blankets were wrapped around her body and she was tossing and turning, all the while, moaning. "Tohru." Kyo gently shook her causing her eyes to fly open and sit up. Tohru started crying, shoulders heaving. "It's ok Tohru. It was just a dream." Needing comfort Tohru caught Kyo by surprise when she hugged him. POOF! There was a puff of orange smoke and Kyo disappeared, only to be replaced by his cat form. Tohru screamed, waking up the rest of the house.

Once everyone had gotten to her room, they got the chance to witness her remembering something. Once her spell was over she remembered everything about Kyo. That's when it clicked in everyone's mind, they needed to TRANSFORM in front of her for her to remember them. So Yuki and Shigure both hugged her and transformed. Tohru was doubled over in pain as she slowly remembered them too. When it was over Tohru collapsed, exhausted and cuddled the cat, rat, and dog to her as she fell back asleep. This time she dreamt about Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, and her mother.

"Oh Mom, how could I have forgotten about you. I shouldn't have forgotten no matter what had happened to me." Tohru knelt in front of her mother's grave as she left a small dish of her mom's favorite food on the headstone and lit some incenses. She did all the proper motions to honor her mother. She slowly stood up even though her legs complained from sitting there for hours. "I love you Mom and I miss you so much." Tears threatened to fall so she took her leave. That's when it began raining, as if the sky was crying just for her.

"We should throw a big party so that everyone can transform for Miss Honda." Yuki suggested. "That's a stupid idea, kinda like the stupid rat!" Kyo spat. "I think we should have a big battle and the winner, who will be me of course, gets to take Tohru out on a date." Once again they are in ghost form as Kyo has a determined look on his face, holding up a fist; Shigure's smirking in the corner and Yuki's rolling his eyes. Realizing he said too much, Kyo quickly clamped his hand over his mouth. Yuki, of course, brushed it off like it never happened. "That is the worst idea I've ever heard, you dumb cat." "It's not a bad idea, you're just afraid that I'd beat you." Kyo smirked with a challenge glowing in his eyes. Yuki chose to just ignore it as he planed the party. When Yuki had left the room Shigure started singing. "Kyo and Tohru sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S…." that's as far as he got before a book slammed into his head, knocking him out.

**End Chapter**


End file.
